Lighting fixtures for displays, such as retail store displays, have been made or adapted from existing commercial light fixtures. This can result in less than optimal lighting due to the many different types, sizes and configurations of retail displays. Lights have been incorporated into the construction and design of displays, although this requires significantly more engineering and cost, and limits the flexibility of the display for use with different types and quantities of products. Another problem with display lighting is distribution of electrical power to each display which is to be lit. In many stores, there may be few or only one power receptacle for a particular display or group of displays. There is therefore a requirement for a power bus, which adds to the complexity and cost of illuminated displays.
Installation and replacement of lamps is also a significant maintenance issue in retail operations. Many display fixtures are difficult to access and lamp replacement can be tedious. Because of the high cost of lamps, reduction of loss due to breakage from installation, replacement or other causes is important.